mighty355fandomcom-20200215-history
Chris Griffin
Christopher Cross "Chris" Griffin is the son of Peter Griffin and Lois Griffin and one of the main characters in the Family Guy TV series. He's one of the main protagonists in Electric Soldier Pony and Internet Heroes. Chris is also one of the secondary protagonists of Super Legend Heroes Parts Two, Three and Four with Stewie and Brian. Personality Chris deals with the problems that most pubescent boys face: acne, girls, and school. Chris has been known to feel self-conscious about himself, especially his weight. In fact, on the Volume 1 DVD Box Set TV guides special Family Guy edition, it stated that Chris "wouldn't hurt a fly, unless it landed on his hot dog". Due to Chris' weight, he was referred to as an "Elephant Child" when he was born. Chris is also willing to do something as drastic as to convert to Judaism in order to do better in school, specifically math. He once believed his low grades in mathematics were caused when he tickled his brain by sticking an army man's rifle into his nose and (presumably) accidentally puncturing a lobe. Chris enjoys drawing and once almost became a famous artist in New York. Chris also has an apparent physical attraction to his mother, Lois, which was noted in the commentary of Stewie Griffin: The Untold Story, near the end of the movie Peter comments about "The incest episode". It is also seen in "E. Peterbus Unum" (where he hands Meg a note that reads "I think Mrs. Griffin is hot") and in "Misbehavior" (where he says that he will masturbate to pictures of her). Chris, like his father, is obese, has a low IQ and no common sense. While Chris' low intelligence level is often viewed as a heredity commonality with his father, it is mentioned in the episode "Peter's Daughter," that Lois abusing alcohol and smoking while pregnant with Chris and "chickening out half-way through" a clandestine abortion could also be a cause. Also, various story lines portrayed Chris as being well-endowed, upsetting Peter and has given him savant talents, such as artistic ability, and detailed knowledge of film and TV actors. Both he and Peter have also demonstrated proficiency in the use of American Sign Language. He has also demonstrated an ability to quickly adapt to new cultural surroundings. For example, when the family moved to London in "Patriot Games", Chris was the only member of the family who was able to quickly learn and speak cockney English. Chris has a turbulent brother-sister relationship with his sister Meg. Like his father Peter, Chris is normally disrespecting and abusive of Meg, often going to great lengths to bully her. However, they have often shown to get along and join forces on certain occasions, despite their general sibling rivalry. Chris is usually depicted as naive to the point of blamelessness. However, when Peter and Lois were having a fist fight, Chris cheered for Peter, telling him to "kick her ass!"; earlier in the episode, after Chris breaks something and Lois tells Peter to punish Chris, Peter tells Chris to "punish himself" and subsequently spanks himself. In Stewie Griffin: The Untold Story, when the children watch Lois and Peter are trying to make out, Chris mistakes it for a fight and says, "I don't know what they're fighting about, but I think Dad's winning. Go Dad!" In the episode "Trading Places", after Chris accidentally damages Peter's dirt bike, Peter "punishes" Chris by making him start smoking. Seth Green described Chris as "completely socially awkward", "very easily satisfied and highly destructible. A simple, strong boy." During the first half of the series while still being unpopular, Chris was shown to be the more popular at school than Meg, having countless friends including several girls and tending to mention having friends more often than Meg, though rarely being seen with them. However as the series progressed and Meg became more often seen with her group of friends, Chris' social status was stripped to the point of him being seemingly less socially accepted and rarely mentioning to have friends. Although in Stew-Roids, a popular girl dates Chris, at first to be more popular because of "dating a loser", but begins to like Chris after he says he really likes her. Later in the episode, she dumps him, because he made out with two girls at a party. Dawn of Princess Twilight Sparkle TBA Electric Solider Pony TBA Internet Heroes TBA Super Legend Heroes TBA Sonic: Sequel of the Past Chris can appear when Sonic tells stories about him and his friends in the Past... Gallery Chris-in-love.png|Chris Griffin appears in Family Guy TV Show. Chris-Stewie-and-Brian-on-there-adventure.jpeg|Favorite Episode of Chris, Stewie & Brian's Excellent Adventure. Chris2013Before.jpeg|In 2013 Chris' Face looks like a wobbly potato. ChrisRedsigned2014.jpeg|Now in 2014 he's much better then the original. Category:Protagonist Category:Hero Category:Alive Category:Humans Category:Family Guy Characters Category:Main protagonists Category:Electric soldier pony Category:Internet heroes Category:Super legend heroes Category:Dawn of Princess Twilight Category:Sonic Sequel of the Past Category:Teenagers Category:Males Category:Family Guy The Video Game Guy Category:Family Guy The Open World of Famous Show